A pure heart ch 3
by Chinchillaplum
Summary: it's getting on...


Later that evening Shadow asked Sonic more about his past. He could see that it was hard for Sonic to talk about it all, but he wanted to know so badly. Sonic inhaled a deep breath and began to tell Shadow.

Sonic: What do you want to know?

Shadow: Well first of all, where do you come from?

Sonic: Well I'm not from here.

Shadow: You're not?

Sonic: No...

Shadow: Ok. But where did you live?

Sonic: I don't remember very well.

Shadow: Huh? Okay. But I want to know about your family, what did actually happen to them?

Sonic: Well, they... They got murdered...

Shadow: oh my god... I'm so sorry.

Sonic: And, I guess I must tell you everything... I have... I have lived with the guy who killed them until now.

Shadow: WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

Sonic: You see, When I was little, I lived a normal life with my family. My mom,  
dad and siblings. We had it great until one day, when my whole life changed.

Shadow: What happened?

Sonic: It was a normal day and I was playing with my siblings when a guy came to our house. He was pretty young I guess 18-19 years old and he looked pretty scary. He seemed to be my dad's friend's son or something like that. I never knew him. I was only 12 years then, but that didn't stop anything. His family where there too but I didn't see them so good. When my parents talked to our guests, my siblings and I checked them out a little better. We hid behind a door and listen to what they were saying. It was hard to hear what they were saying of course so we stopped. Then we played hide n seek, and I counted. Then I ran around in the house and searched for them, and when I came around in the hall I knocked into a person. It was the son... He looked at me and smiled, but not very nicely. He then lifted me up and stared at me right in the eyes. I have never been that scared before, and then he put me down on the floor agian. He walked away without a sound and I just stood there without moving. I actually followed him for a reason, all the way to the living room where his parents were. He then wanted to talk to my mother about a little "thing" he said. I follow them quietly of course... And when I heard what they were talking about I turned so scared that I wanted to run away.

Shadow: What were they talking about?

Sonic: They were talking about me.

Flashback*

Dark guy: So I wanted to talk about the little blue boy.

Aleena: Sonic?

Dark guy: So that is his name. I always wondered what his name was.

Aleena: What did you wanted to talk about?

Dark guy: Well, I wanted to ask you if you could give me your son.

Aleena: What do you mean with that?

Dark guy: I mean that I want Sonic. I want him!

Aleena: Are you crazy!? I would never give away my son!

Dark guy: And why not? You know I am a hedgehog that always get what he wants.

Aleena: How dare you!? I will never give you Sonic! YOU HEAR ME!?

Dark guy: ohh you will give him to me. YOU WILL!

Aleena: NEVER! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Dark guy: You haven't seen the last of me. *walks away*

end of flashback*

Shadow: What happened next?

Sonic: He came back...

Shadow: What was that guy's name?

Sonic: Mephiles…

Shadow: That name sounds familiar... But at the same time not.

Sonic: Anyway, he came back 2 days later. That was the worst night of my life. I was ready to go to bed just like my siblings. My parents stayed up late and talked about something I don't remember. But that didn't matter so much. I fell asleep and didn't care that much of what they were talking about. Then I woke up by hearing a big crash downstairs, I heard my mother screaming and I ran downstairs. Then I saw both of my parents on the floor covered with blood. I was too scared to move so I just stand there and watched my parent's dead bodies. Then I lifted up my head and saw a dark figure in the corner. It was Mephiles, he had a big grin on his face when he licked the blood off his claws. Then he started to walk up to me. I wanted to run but I couldn't, I was too scared. I saw his sharp, long and bloody claws slowly approaching me. Then they were so close that they just had to grab me, but luckly my sister came running down and grabbed my arm. We ran up to our room and locked the door, but we knew that wouldn't stop him for long. But by the little time we had we tried to make up a plan. A big CRASH made us jump, Mephiles had made a big crack in the door. We had to hurry so we jumped out through the window and ran to the forest around the house. When we finally thought we were safe we notice that we had forgotten our brother Manic.

Flashback*

Sonia: Oh no, he must still be in the house.

Sonic: Then what are we waiting for? We must save him.

We ran back to the house and tried our best to be quiet. We search around for a long time but couldn't find Manic. But when we came around the living room Mephiles showed up behind us. And in his hands were Manic dead body, the blood was dripping on the floor. Then he threw Manic's body away and started walk up to us. I was shaking and my sister too, but she was a little braver than me.

Sonia: YOU MONSTER *Tears in her eyes* WHY DID YOU KILL OUR BROTHER!?

Mephiles: Because I want the blue one.

Sonia: IF YOU WANT SONIC YOU HAVE TO PASS ME FIRST YOU HEAR ME!

Mephiles: With pleasure.. *runs up to her and grabs her around the neck*.

Sonia: Gahh l...let... go...

Mephiles: Sorry kid, you should just have give me your brother. Then I maybe had spared your life. *Tights the grip around her neck*

Sonia: Arrghh. no...

Sonic: No please, don't kill her.

Mephiles: Well finally you said something, to bad I won't listen to that. SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SISTER!

Sonic: NOOOOOO!

Sonia: arghhh... *closes her eyes*

Mephiles: Looks like she's dead. I wanted to see her suffer for a little longer but whatever.

Sonic: *cries* YOU MONSTER!

Mephiles: SHUT UP! *slaps Sonic*

Sonic: ...

Mephiles: You are mine now. *picks him up and walks away from the house*

And after that, I lived with him until now. He did things to me I really want to forget and didn't let me go out alone. His parents didn't care much about me so he didn't have to keep me as a secret. Then he moved out of his parent's house and bought a new big one for both of us. And everything kept on like before. I lived with him as his pet, and I had to do whatever he wanted. But one day I had enough and ran away from him. And then I didn't know what to do.

...

Sonic: But then you found me. And I'm very glad that you did.

Shadow: oh my. Please stop telling me.. I think I'm going to cry...

Sonic: he, why not.

Shadow: God I will kill that bastard if I find him.

Sonic: I guess not. He will kill you first.

Shadow: Well I will not kill anyone if you don't want me to.

Sonic: Please don't.

Shadow: ok. umm do you think he is searching for you?

Sonic: yes...

Shadow: Then I'm going to protect you.

Sonic: Thank you Shadow! *hugs him*

Shadow: *blushes and hugs him back*

Then that evening Sonic slept safer than ever, and that's because he had Shadow by side. But what they didn't know was that a dark hedgehog was watching them. The dark hedgehog had a big grin on his face and chuckled a bit. Then he quickly ran away from the house. That night seemed to be a warning...

Then early in the morning both of the hedgehogs went out for a walk. They went to the beach again and watched the sunrise. It was a beautiful view. Sonic felt so good by being out so much, it was better than being locked up in a room. When they sat down and watched the sun come up did Sonic noticed his collar. The dark blue band that was holding the golden tag started to make him feel scared. It woke up to many horrible memories. He wanted to take it off and throw it in the sea, but he couldn't. Shadow could see that the poor blue hedgehog didn't feel good. He gently put an arm around the blue ones shoulders, and that made the blue one jump in shock,

Shadow: Woah! Sorry. Did I do something wrong?

Sonic: No, it's just. I didn't expect you to do that.

Shadow: Well ok, But are you ok? You look a little pale..

Sonic: No no! It's fine.

Shadow: You know Sonic, Sometimes you're getting nervous around me. Why?

Sonic: Well.. Shadow, you look a lot like Mephiles.

Shadow: You mean him and me are alike?

Sonic: Only look like, not acting like him! And that makes me worried...

Shadow: Don't worry. I am not Mephiles. I would never do such a horrible thing to you ever.

Sonic: I know.. That's why I feel safer with you.

Shadow: But don't think that I am a bad person ok.

Sonic: Ok.

Shadow: Let's go home.

Sonic: okay.

After that Shadow felt a little sad about that Sonic didn't trust that much, but after everything that poor hedgehog went through he could understand why. But if he could only spend more time with him it would be better, he could feel it. They didn't say much on the way home, and when they arrived at the house they stopped and sat in the garden again. It was a perfect day to be out in. Shadow went inside to get his block and start drawing and Sonic just lay in the grass. Shadow kept on a picture he had started with before. It was the picture that he didn't want Sonic to see. When he started draw he looked at Sonic at the same time. It was clear that he draw a picture of Sonic, and he wanted to keep it as a secret. Sonic that lay in the grass didn't have any clue what Shadow did, and he didn't care that much either because he was more interested in the flowers. Shadow couldn't understand why he loved flowers so much; Shadow did just see flowers as annoying weed that only grown in your way. Sometimes he had the feeling to pull up them all by the root.

Shadow: *stops drawing for a bit* Hey Sonic, Why do you love flowers that much?

Sonic: umm, because I don't see them so often. When I was little I loved all type of flowers. We had a big garden with amazing flowers, and I loved everything about them. The color, the scent and the petals. I loved it all. But when I was taken away I didn't see flowers or the nature in years. So I really want to spend as much time as possible in the garden if that's ok.

Shadow: Of course it is. Oh and I'm sorry for everything you been through.

Sonic: It's ok, and you can't help it. It's not your fault.

Shadow: No of course. *keeps on drawing*

Sonic: What are you drawing?

Shadow: NOTHING! *quickly hides the block behind him*

Sonic: Come on! I want to see!

Shadow: No.. It's an ugly picture.

Sonic: But I haven't seen any of your pictures.

Shadow: You can see them later, but not this one. OK.

Sonic: ok ok.

Shadow: I think mom is finish with the lunch soon. What do you think?

Sonic: Well it smells wonderful so I guess you're right. Let's go!

Shadow: Ok, I'm coming soon, one moment please.

Sonic: Okay see you in the kitchen.

Shadow: *Finish the picture and closed the block and runs inside the house* I just going to put this in my room.

Sonic really wanted to know what Shadow had drawn, but if Shadow didn't wanted to show him the picture he needed to do something that make Shadow show him the picture. But that could wait he thought. And then the both enjoyed their lunch, but not for long because Stripes pissed Shadow off again.


End file.
